A Dance to Remeber
by Laura-Shi
Summary: Harry had just asked Luna Lovegood to Slughorn's Party and he is noticing that he is starts to have more feelings for Luna than friends ship and then a hidden secret comes out into light. chapter 4 is up and fixed
1. Moon and Smiles

**Title:** A Dance to Remember**  
Author:** Laura-Shi**  
Beta: **Mukuro Meki**  
E-Mail:** You can reach me at  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** M (will become M)  
**Feedback:** You can reach me at  
**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling who is amazing author and while I write this chapter I will remind you I that I gain nothing from this other than my own sanity back with the lack of nagging.  
**Summary:** This based of the quote from the 6th book Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and it is where Harry had asked Luna out and in Chapter 15th. I want to see what would happen if he didn't get jealous over Ginny.  
**Category: **M/F Heterosexual relationship  
"_You could've taken anyone!" Said Ron in Disbelief over dinner. "Anyone! And you Choose Loony Lovegood?" (Pg. 312)  
_

* * *

"You could've taken anyone!" Said Ron in Disbelief over dinner. "Anyone! And you Choose Loony Lovegood?"

"Don't call her that Ron" Harry Snapped

Harry jaw clenched as his emerald eyes narrowed in irritation. Luna had been right Ron did say some funny things, but some times they could be just plain cruel. Luna Lovegood was not insane and she didn't deserve to be called Loony it was not only nice, but cruel.

"Ronald Weasley stop calling my friend Loony. You insensitive prat." Snarled Ginny, pausing behind Harry on her way to join her friends. "I'm really glad you're taking her, Harry, she's so excited."

Nodding his head at Ginny Harry watch Ginny moved down the table and sit next to Dean. He frowned as he watched the two and shook his head. Looking around he noticed Hermione sitting playing with her food and he looked back at Ron who now was looking at Hermione with a kin to longing.

"You could say sorry" Harry bluntly suggested

"What an get attacked again I do not think so. Just mind you own business Harry." Ron snapped at Harry as he got up and stormed off.

Sometimes Harry actually wondered why he even tried with Ron's temper and Hermione stubbornness it was like trying to fight a losing battle. He would rather have double detention with Snape than try to help. Getting up he smiled as thought of his upcoming date. Walking up the moving stair case he became lost in thought and didn't notice arriving at the entrance of Gryffindor until he was asked by an irate fat lady a couple times. Snapping out of his thought Harry looked up and felt a light blush cover his cheeks.

"Password dear…" an irritated fat lady asked

"Oh sorry, Noble Friends" Harry mumbled as he entered the room only to come face to face with Hermione bagging about going out with Cormac McLaggen who almost made Keeper and stating that she only dated really good Quidditch players after Parvati mentioned Hermione track record of dating Quidditch players. All the while she completely ignored Ron and Lavender. Shaking my head I walked up the stairs to get ready for my date with Luna Lovegood. The more I thought about it the more it made me feel funny inside.

"I can't believe that little twit. How dare she say that I am not a good Quidditch player the nerve of her." Ron said while he stormed around the room grabbing his dress up robes and quickly changed in and angry rushed manner.

"Ron not now… listen and listen well I do not want to be caught in the middle anymore. If you have a problem than tem Hermione, but don't tell me." Snapped Harry as he straightened his dark green dress robes so they looked good. Then standing in front of the mirror he ran a hand through his hair a couple times until it looked somewhat presentable. He had no time for Ron's problems right now and he knew that this would blow over soon. Smiling at the mirror he nodded this was good. He walked down the stairs with Ron hurrying behind him apparently he had ask Lavender to Slughorn's Party probably to make Hermione jealous, but at the moment he was not going to worry about this. He was going to enjoy this party and fun with Luna

* * *

Please Preview

I have a new beta for this story, **Mukuro Meki** who has edited chapters 2 and on. I didn't get this Chapter edited as is was very much influenced and has a lot of the wording from the book.


	2. Names and Crests

**Title:** A Dance to Remember**  
Chapter 2:** Names and Crests**  
Author:** Laura-Shi**  
Beta:**Mukuro Meki**  
E-Mail:** You can reach me at Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood**  
Rating:** M (will become M)**  
Disclaimer:** The Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling who is amazing author and while I write this chapter I will remind you I that I gain nothing from this other than my own sanity back with the lack of nagging.**  
Summary:** This based of the quote from the 6th book Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and it is where Harry had asked Luna out and in Chapter 15th. I want to see what would happen if he didn't get jealous over Ginny.**  
Category: **M/F Heterosexual relationship

* * *

"_You could've taken anyone!" Said Ron in Disbelief over dinner. "Anyone! And you Choose Loony Lovegood?" (Pg. 312)  


* * *

_

"Come on Harry, you could have chose just about anyone!" explained Ron.

"Anyone! And you chose Loony Luna Lovegood. I mean come on the girl is a raving lunatic. Then again anyone who reads 'the Quibbler' is not right mind. You know I heard from Lavender that Romilda Vane would have loved to go with you. She seems like a nice girl and a better choice and she is way better than Loony…." Ranted Ron.

"Ron, Shut up! Merlin, Ginny was right, you are a prat. You want to know why I asked Luna to the party. Do you want to know why!?! It is because she is loyal, kindhearted and an amazing person. Someone I know I could trust with my very soul. And for the last time don't… call… her… Loony! She has a name, use it." Snapped Harry.

Glaring at Ron once more for measure Harry turned around and continued his flight down the stairs he was not going to let Ron ruin his date with Luna.

He arrived at the entrance hall at eight. Looking around Harry noticed an unusually large number of girls lurking there, and they seemed quiet displeased for some reason. The he set his eyes on Luna and the sight took his breath away.

Their Luna was and she was absolutely breathtaking. Gone where her charming radish earring, butter beer cork necklace and specterspects. There she stood in a beautiful silver robes that clung to her almost like a second skin. It was amazing and with the dress she was wearing a set of crescent moon earrings and necklace. Her unusual messy silver-blond hair was now pulled into a French twist with a couple strands framing her face. Harry just looked at Luna for a moment in awe…before snapping out of his daze. Slowing moving close to her Harry smiled at Luna as he finally made it through the crowd.

"Hi Luna." Stated Harry. "You look lovely tonight. Shall we go?"

"Oh, yes!" Replied Luna. "By the way Harry where is the party?"

"Slughorn's office, sorry for not telling you I guess I forgot." replied Harry as he lead Luna up the marble stair case away from the growing crowd.

"Did you hear, there's supposed to be a vampire coming?" stated Harry trying to break the eerie silence.

"Rufus Scrimgeour?" asked Luna.

"What" said harry, disconcerted. "You mean the Minister of Magic?" replied Harry as he fought the smile. No matter how Luna dressed she'd aways be the girl he cared for and loved… _'Loved'_ Harry thought _'Did he really love Luna?'_ He would have to get back to that thought later when he had time to give it more thought.

"Yes he's a vampire" Luna's matter-a-factually tone broke through Harry's train of thought. "Father wrote a very long article about it after Scrimgeour became Minister, but he couldn't publish it, because someone from the Ministry didn't want the information to come out!"

"Well then we well just have to see when we arrive who the visiting vampire is." Replied Harry knowing the whole time that information on Scrimgeour was probably not true.

Harry would have said more, but he didn't for they already approaching Slughorns' office and he could hear the sound of laughter, music and loud conversation and they grew louder with each step.

The room was twice as big compared to the usual teachers study and it was decked in crimson, emerald, and gold hangings making it look like the inside of a tent. There was mixture of students and elder wizards around the room and a lot of house elves who looked more like roving tables since you could only see the platters that they carried.

Just as Harry and Luna entered Slughorn startled Harry with his loud voice.

"Harry M'boy!" Boomed Slughorn as he clasped Harry Hard on the back. "Come in, it is good to see you. I have so many people for you to meet."

Slughorn was wearing a tasseled velvet hat that went well with his jacket. As he took a hold of Harry's arm. Gripping as if he was going to apperate any second and started to drag Harry through the crowded area, Harry seized Luna quickly so they wouldn't become separated.

After meeting Eldred Worple who apparently wasn't only an old student of Slughorn's, but the author of Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires and he also me Sanguini who was surrounded by curious girls. Luna seem to enjoy meeting Sanguini and like any good journalist ask some questions where answered with great curiosity as he was stuck with Worple who talked about writing a biogeography.

He was finally able to get Luna and him away when he saw a friend and made an excuse about it. Though Luna looked slightly sad and Sanguini disgruntled, but before they could leave, Sanguini handed Luna a piece of paper while kissing the back of her hand causing her to blush.

"Sanguini leave the girl alone." Snapped Worple much to Harry's relief. _'Luna was his date, Sanguini could go find someone else to talk to.'_

"I hope to see you again Lady Luna." Purred Sanguini his voiced laced heavily with a unique accent.

Harry finally pulled Luna away as he muttered. Sanguini was the most irritating vampire he had ever met and what gave him the right to flirt with Luna. The only good thing that Sanguini seemed to do so far in Harry's eyes was that he had made Luna happy and excited about meeting a real live vampire other wise he was annoying. Harry tighten his grip as he saw familiar brown hair disappear between what looked like members of the Weird Sisters.

"Hermione, wait up!"

"Harry! Thank goodness you're here! Hi, Luna!

"Hi, Hermione what has happened?" asked Luna

"Oh nothing, I just came here to relax for a while. Cormac is is getting us drinks." Stated Hermione.

Harry right away knew that Hermione was lying, but he didn't puss it.

"Well then Hermione if you would excuse us I think that Luna and I will go and dance" Harry calmly stated.

Oh, OK Harry have fun" Hermione softly replied.

"See you later Hermione" Luna cheerfully stated as she was lead onto the dance floor. They enjoyed dancing for a while until Harry spotted Slughorn coming there way and decided to leave only to run into Professor Trelawney who ranted about Firenze or Horse boy as she called him, fortunately she didn't recognize Harry. As Harry finally got Luna and him out of the room he breathed a sigh of relief. Looking at Luna he smiled tenderly she had a dreamy expression she held onto his arm.

"Luna I hope you don't mind that we left early. I couldn't stand around and meet another acquaintance of Slughorns. I hope that you're not too disappointed." Stampeded Harry as he blush a deep shade of red. Without noticing he had started to lead Luna to the Ravenclaw tower.

"No Harry, I had a wonderful time, I am glad that you asked me. Maybe we can do something like this again." Luna softly replied.

"Yes maybe.."

"Luna?"

"Yes Harry."

"What are you doing next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Nothing…Why?"

"Would you go with me? Maybe more than just friends." Stamped Harry.

"Yes Harry" Luna stated as she saw the entrance to Ravenclaw she stopped in front of the entrance.

"Harry I had a wonderful time thank you for inviting me." Luna dreamily replied.

"You're welcome Luna." Whispered Harry.

As Luna turned to enter the entrance she stopped and turned to Harry. She reached up to kiss him on the cheek only to miss when Harry turned a little and she kissed him smack on the lips. They both froze for a minute before Harry tenderly wrapped his arm around Luna's waist and pulled her closer so that he could deepen the kiss and at the same time Luna relaxed as closed her eyes.

Neither saw nor heard the flash and click of a camera or the older wizard sneak off. They where both oblivious at the moment. Finally after what seemed like eternity they both parted breathing heavily. Harry reluctantly let Luna go. Smiling tenderly at the dreamily expressing on Luna's face he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before stepping back.

"Sweet dreams, Luna." Whispered Harry as he waked away. Not noticing how Luna touched her lips and then hurriedly enter Ravenclaw entrance.  


* * *

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed my first Chapter I hope you enjoy the next the second chapter. Like the first chapter it is influenced by the book, but at a lesser point._

**UPDATE:12/19/2008...** I have a new beta for this story so I am fixing it up._  
_


	3. Talks and Time: Part One

**Title:** A Dance to Remember  
**Author:** Laura-Shi  
**Beta: **Mukuro Meki**  
****E-Mail:** You can reach me at  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** M (will become M)  
**Feedback:** You can reach me at  
**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling who is amazing author and while I write this chapter I will remind you I that I gain nothing from this other than my own sanity back with the lack of nagging.  
**Summary:** This based of the quote from the 6th book Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and it is where Harry had asked Luna out and in Chapter 15th. I want to see what would happen if he didn't get jealous over Ginny.  
**Category: **M/F Heterosexual relationship  
"_You could've taken anyone!" Said Ron in Disbelief over dinner. "Anyone! And you Choose Loony Lovegood?" (Pg. 312)_

**_Chapter 3: Talks and Time _**

* * *

As Harry made his way up to Gryffindor tower he felt extremely happy and couldn't stop smiling. He was in such a good mood that even if Snape would show up at this moment and start deducting points and give out detentions it still would not change his mood.

As he rounded the corner he groaned as he heard someone bickering quiet loudly inside of the Gryffindor common rooms. For once he wished that he could come back to the rooms and not have to listen to either Ron or Hermione bickering about something or another. It had become quiet tiring and he wished that they would stop and grow up.

Sighing deeply he marched up to the fat lady as he mumbled the password causing the painting to complain about manners these days. Entering the room Harry stopped dead in his tracks it wasn't Hermione or Ron who were complaining so loudly, but it was Cormac McLaggen the boy Hermione took to the party. Apparently Hermione had ditched him and gone straight back to the common rooms a while ago and Cormac was not pleased by this at all.

"Everybody was there and they did not leave their date hanging. Only that stuck up Snob Hermione, Miss-I-am-so-much-smarter-than-you-that-I-don't-need-to-consider your-feelings Granger." Snarled Cormac to his friends who readily agreed with their friend about what he said about Hermione. At the moment Harry had to agree with Cormac as much as it hurt him to do so. Hermione had been acting like snob lately and had only asked Cormac out because she wanted to make Ron jealous and that was one thing that he would not stand for.

"She is A-class-Snob mate, don't take it seriously Cor, she just doesn't see a good thing even if it hit her on the head." One of Cormac's friends stated.

Sighing Harry headed up to the boys dormitory so he could get away from all the slandering of one of his friends. He had to admit that Hermione did deserve this kind of treatment especially after how low she stooped.

Entering the dormitories Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Thankfully Ron had not come back yet and that meant he had a couple hours where he did not have to listen to Ron complaining about either how unfair life was, or something Hermione did.

Quickly undressing Harry got into his pj bottoms before he slid under the covers of his bed. Laying back he started thinking about what Luna and he should do tomorrow since that happened to be the last Hogsmeade trip until the next year. He knew that he had asked very last minute, but he did not want all the fun to end. Maybe they could go to Madam Puddifoot which happened to be great place for dates or maybe they could go The Three Broomsticks. Either way he would have to see when it happened after all he really did not know what Luna would like, but he hope to have some alone time where they could get to know each other. Sighing Harry turned around and placed his glasses on the table before settling in for the night.

* * *

Jerking awake Harry grumbled as he felt someone shaking and shouting his name. 'Someone better be dying or this going to be hell to pay.'

"Harry, Harry, Harry wake up..!" Ron shouted

"Ron, you better be bleeding from every pour of your body, because if you are not I will fix that very fast. Do you know how hard it is for me to get a decent night of sleep!!!" Harry snarled as he grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face… "What!!!!"

"I….Will…….."

"Ron, get it out, or go away."

"I just wanted to ask you if you got the note from Romilda, she was talking to Lavender earlier and said she was going to ask you to last Hogsmeade trip. I think that it is a brilliant idea and we can make it a double date." Ron excitedly stated as he rambled on and on about how his night was with Lavender, while he drop hints about going with Romilda.

"For the last time Ron, I am not, nor will I ever be interested in that girl and for your information I already have a date with Luna and I am not going to break it so don't ask." Harry said as he turned around in his bed.

"Loony, are you nuts Harry? I mean I thought you just asked her so the other girls would get off your back and that you pitted her. Not so that you can have a relation with that nut case." Ron cruelly stated before he was pushed over.

"Ron, if I ever hear you call Luna another name like that, or state that she is anything but a great person ever again I will knock you light out. I like Luna and I thought you would be happy for me, but apparently you are still sulking over the fact that Hermione, or is it the fact that you still haven't gotten over the fact that Hermione does not sulk and wait around for your sorry ass" Snarled Harry as he felt his blood rushing and his anger swirling wildly around his body. "If you want to continue to be my friend Ron, you well not insult who I chose to hang out with, or date. Whether they be in Slytherin, or someone who no one can see their potential."

"Ok Harry, sorry.. Hey maybe you, Luna, Lavender and I can go on double date."

"Go to bed…and let me sleep…" Harry said as he got into bed and pulled the curtains close.

"Harry you didn't answer me…" whined Ron.

"Shut up and go to bed…" Harry muffled as he put the pillow over his head.

* * *

Hi, _**Loyal Readers**_. I am sorry that I have not updated this story in a while. I first had to wait tell that stealing, backstabbing author on Adult fan fiction took my story done and then I had to figure out how to write the next chapter. There will be other pairing and if they are a major I will place in the pairing section. Anyways I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews and making this story one of their favs. I have other stories and I also will be putting this up on my livejournal... Angelstar3999.. and so on.

I hope that you enjoy the first part or Chapter 3 Talk and Time... I will try to publish the second part next week after my stressful finals at college.

Hugs, Angelstar399 and Laura-shi

**Update: 12/19/2008** Chapter has been fixed by my new beta:Mukuro Meki**  
**


	4. Talks and Time: Part Two

**Title:** A Dance to Remember  
**Author:** Laura-Shi  
**Beta: **Mukuro Meki  
**E-Mail:** You can reach me at  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** M (will become M)  
**Feedback:** You can reach me at  
**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling who is amazing author and while I write this chapter I will remind you I that I gain nothing from this other than my own sanity back with the lack of nagging.  
**Summary:** This based of the quote from the 6th book Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and it is where Harry had asked Luna out and in Chapter 15th. I want to see what would happen if he didn't get jealous over Ginny.  
**Category: **M/F Heterosexual relationship

* * *

"_You could've taken anyone!" Said Ron in Disbelief over dinner. "Anyone! And you Choose Loony Lovegood?" (Pg. 312)_

* * *

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Groaning Harry rolled over as he listened to the dreaded buzzing that was Gryffindor alarm clock breach through the fog that surrounded his mind like warm fleece blanket. It was most definitely was morning much to Harry's displeasure, but at the moment Harry just wanted to have at least a couple more hours of sleep. Sighing Harry stretched his arms above his head trying to wake up and get all the kinks and aches out of his body. Sitting up Harry could hear all the hustle and bustle of his room mates as he pulled his curtains away and grabbed his glasses and fumbled as he put them on. As everything became clearer Harry snatched he clothes from the chair next to him and hurriedly put them on. He was wearing a green shirt with the famous Weasley sweater that he had gotten last year. He chose the khakis and slipped them on, before slipping into his shoes. The whole time he was getting dressed he was cursing Ron's name under his breath for waking him up last night, because of being waken up for that useless, but annoying conversation he had not been able to go back to sleep as peacefully as he had when he come back from dropping Luna off at Ravenclaw entrance. Smiling goofuly as he thought of the kiss they had shared and the date they were going on today. **'The DATE!'** thought Harry panicky as he as if someone had drop a buck of ice cold water over his head.

"Great, just great I have a date with Luna today, and I have no idea where we are going. Way to start of the day Potter..." Harry mumbled to himself as he thought of how the last date he had in Hogsmeade had gone. Cringing he crossed off Madam Puddifoot place off the list of places to go with Lune on their date. Although he liked Madam Puddifoot place which happen to a very popular tea shop where couple would go. He really did think that it would be somewhere Luna would want to go anyways.

"Hey, Harry you going to Hogsmeade trip!" Someone shouted as Harry turned around sharply to come face to face with Dean.

"Yes, I am as matter of fact." Harry replied as he put his wallet in his pocket.

"Me too, I am taking Ginny on date! Maybe we can meet up later at The Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeers later on." Dean replied casually.

"I am not sure Dean I have date with Luna today. We shall have to see." Harry causally replied.

"Ok, well I will see you down at the entrance Harry. Oh and I hope this date end better than you last one." Dean replied as he and Harry both cringed at the thought of the worst date in Hogwarts History.

"Yes, I hope it goes better too. I will see you down stairs in the entrance." Harry replied as he grabbed his day pack.

"Oh, Harry I would watch out for Ron he seems to be in a foul mood. Apparently he upset Lavender some how. I think that he promised to find Lavender's younger friend Romilda, but fail. Other than that I will see you down in the entrance." Dean yelled over his shoulder as he exited the boys dormitory.

Harry was about to answer when he saw Hedwig fly in and land on her perch as she glared at Pig who resided in his cage cherpier as ever. Hooting she puffed up and held out her leg firmly while she glared at Pig as if to say that this was the proper way for a Familiar and post owl to act. Shocked at first Harry started to laugh as he made his way to Hedwig as she kept on glaring at Pig who was being his over excitable self. Taking the letter he lightly pet Hedwig as he smiled her action. Hedwig was a good familiar and she was Harry's most prized possession and his second friend.

"You still don't like Pig, do you girl?" Harry stated as he watched Hedwig feather ruffle and hoot in an agitated manner. "Now there is no reason for you to be jealous of the silly little owl. You know that I only would use you for the most important letters. I know that you can find anyone I ask for you to and that you are more intelligent then most owls. The only reason I would use Pig would be to return him to Weasleys' with a letter. So no need to be Jealous." Harry hmmed as he unrolled the letter while Hedwig puffed up and hooted in a proud way. Smiled as he got a whiff of this most unique smell that reminded of summer wind and lillies coming from the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_It is me Luna, just so you know and I writing you this letter just to make sure we know where to meet _

_today. I think that we should meet at the front at __10 am__ and discuss where we should go today for our _

_date. I heard from Professor Flitwick my house head that the older students fourth year and up are allowed _

_to go to Diagon Alley, which is great since I got a letter from my father saying that he wanted me to pick _

_something up from Gringotts there just a couple minutes ago, before I started to write this letter. Maybe we can _

_do some last minute shopping as well for Christmas that way we will be ready for the holidays. We can discuss it _

_when we meet in the entrance of Hogwarts. I will be waiting with Ginny as she asked me to meet her there so we can _

_talk to each other about other things before we head off today. I hope to see you soon. _

_Love, Luna Lovegood _

_PS- I hope you don't mind that I used your owl she seem adamant to take the letter to you and would not take no _

_for answer. She is a very lovely bird and I gave her a little snack before she left. _

Looking up Harry observed Hedwig for a couple minutes as a smile played across his lips.

"I see that you have made a new friend Hedwig. I hope you like her, because I like her a lot and I hoped that you would like her too." Harry stated as he felt a little stupid. That quickly went a way as Hedwig nodded her head and hooted as she relaxed on her perch.

"Well I have to go now Hedwig, or I will be late meeting Luna." Harry stated and as be cue Hedwig gave him a look and sharp hoot as if to say **'get moving then, you cannot keep a lady waiting.'** Hedwig was such a mother hen sometimes. Harry smiled as he exited the boys dormitory making sure that he had his day pack with him. If he was going to Diagon Alley he might as well have something to carry back the stuff they bought while there and at Hogsmeade.

* * *

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Harry stopped for a short second as tried to catch his breath. He hadn't know how late it was until he looked at his watch which caused his to jump and fly down the stairs as if the Dark Lord had just declared that he was going to stop killing and start preaching about the greatness of half-bloods and muggle borns. He stopped as he straightened him self and made his way through the crowed of people. Harry spotted Romilda in the corner glaring at someone in a loathing manner. As he follower her gaze he saw none other than Luna happily chatting with Ginny who was hanging off a semi bored Dean. Frowning for a while he made his way to happily through the crowd to where Luna, Ginny, and Dean where waiting. Waving at them as Dean looked up and smiled as he jogged over to where they stood, as he made his way over to where Luna stood he watched as her face seemed to light up much like the moon did in the night sky.

"Hello Luna, I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Harry replied as his grin widen.

"No Harry. You did not. Ginny and I have been having a rather interesting discussion about you and other things." Luna dreamily replied.

"Oh, I hope not anything too embarrassing." Harry uneasily replied as he looked between the grinning girls.

"Don't worry Harry it wasn't that interesting of an conversation. Really they talked about in passing." Dean finally spoke only to yelp when Ginny hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh Ginny! What was that for?" Dean asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"That is for ruining our fun, now come on let us get a carriage, before they are all full." Ginny teasingly replied as she dragged Dean off.

"They truly do complete each other do you not think Harry." Luna stated as her eyes became even more dreamy look if that were even possible.

"Yes. Dean makes Ginny happy." Harry curtly replied.

"Well, what shall we do today Harry?" asked Luna as she once again changed the topic. Sometimes it felt as if Luna was on page three of a book and then would jump to page ninety-nine, but that was one of the quirks that he loved about Luna. It made her one of kind and special. She was a ruby among pearls.

"I wondered if you would like to first stop by Gringotts and then look around Diagon Alley and then gradually make are way to Hogsmeade where we maybe could end our date at the The Three Broomsticks." Harry passively brought up as he watch Luna's expression which lit up instantly with a gleam that he had to see on Luna before.

"That sound splendid and we can both bye the rest of our Christmas gift, I believe you still have a couple people on your list like our lovely old DADA teacher from my second and your third year **'Remus Lupin'**. Does that sound exceptional, that we shop a little and look around. I would enjoy that ever so much." Luna enthusiastically replied.

"That sounds, wonderful Luna." Harry replied wondering for the hundredth time how Luna came up with the information she got. "Well we best join Ginny and Dean, before we are left behind." Harry teasingly replied as he gently took her hand and lead Luna to the carriage where Ginny and Dean disappeared off too. As he opened the door for Luna and helped her in, before he got in him self. He allowed himself the time to relax as he enjoyed the sound of Ginny and Luna talking. Harry shared a smile with Dean as they both rolled there eyes at the girls conversation. The day was looking much brighter as it went on and with a jerk the carriage which was drawn by the Threstals was off.

* * *

**Author Notes this way! :D**

* * *

Hello everyone,

Once again I want to thank everyone for being patient and waiting for the latest chapter. I am sorry that it is going so slow, but I have college classed and homework to do also. I hope to write the next chapter soon. This chapter was basically write as I see it which I don't usually do , but I had fun with it. You will find out about why Harry and Luna are going to Diagon Alley. Why Ron is in a Bad mood. What is up with Lavender and Romilda. And so on.

If you have question I will look over them and answer them in the Author notes in the next chapter.

* * *

In this chapter I am puting a question in here that I would love for you to answer. I not commanding so if you don't it is ok. Here it is. **Who should Hermione be with?**

**A. Ron B. Cormac C. Neville D. Krum E. other (current Hogwarts Student)**

If you have time to vote please tell me why you chose the pairing if you want. This will not effect the story right away, but it will determine who Ron and Hermione is with. This is also in my polls list.

* * *

OMG 1,853 words without the Author notes or the information on story, **TITLE, SUMMARY, QUOTE, EXTRA...** I do believe that this is longest chapter or parts of chapter so far. :)

**Luna:** Please Review

**Harry:** and have a good day.

Hugs, the Author Laura-Shi aka Angelstar3999  
**  
UPDATE: 12/19/2008:** Have a new **Beta:** Mukuro Meki**  
**


	5. Talks and Time: Part Three

**Title:** A Dance to Remember  
**Author:** Laura-Shi  
**Beta: **Mukuro Meki**  
****E-Mail:** You can reach me at  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** M (will become M)  
**Feedback:** You can reach me at  
**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling who is amazing author and while I write this chapter I will remind you I that I gain nothing from this other than my own sanity back with the lack of nagging.  
**Summary:** This based of the quote from the 6th book Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and it is where Harry had asked Luna out and in Chapter 15th. I want to see what would happen if he didn't get jealous over Ginny.  
**Category: **M/F Heterosexual relationship

* * *

"_You could've taken anyone!" Said Ron in Disbelief over dinner. "Anyone! And you Choose Loony Lovegood?" (Pg. 312)_

* * *

Helping Luna out of the carriage he waved goodbye to Ginny and Dean as they parted ways with each other. Although it was slightly chilly outside it was quiet refreshing from the stuffy air that they seemed to be surrounded by on a daily basis. It was a nice start to what would hopefully be a wonderful day. Turning to Luna he grabbed her hand as they made their way to the bank where they would hopefully be able to finish their business and enjoy the rest of the day spending walking among the shops and enjoying their time together.

"So Luna.." Harry started unsure what to say. "What would you like to to do after we are done in Gringotts?"

"I do not know, maybe we could visit the shops as they spike our interest... I am glad that we are going to the Gringotts, daddy said that there was something in my account and he wanted me to pick up..." Luna dreamily replied as she hummed under her breath.

"That seems like a good idea to me..." Harry replied as he squeezed Luna's hand absently as they chatted about how class were going, and what they enjoyed about them and they did not. Which for Luna was very vague and left Harry wondering on some of the comments, but at the same time it did not mean a lot as even though Luna didn't comment so much on what she didn't like about her classes there was still a few comments in between their conversation that show her displeasure on certain things. But Before they knew it Harry and Luna had arrived at the bank as they both hurried up the stairs they continued with the their conversation up to when they opened the doors.

Opening the door Harry Held the door open for Luna as they walked in and head towards for the front desk where one of the Goblins, Griphook, Harry believed was working.

As Luna step forward she waited for the goblin to address her.

"And what can I help you two with..." Griphook lifted his head as he stared at the young witch and wizard.

"I am here to withdraw some money..." Harry said calmly as he pulled out his bank key.

"Mmm... yes Mr. Potter, and as for you..." Griphook question in an usual goblin tone, strict and straight to the point.

"My daddy asked me come by here and pick up something up..." Luna dreamily replied as she pulled out two keys from her pocket "I would also like to have the amount of money on this paper please..."

"Yes, Miss Lovegood I will have this done right away... Please follow me..." Griphook firmly stated.

Nodding her head she grabbed Harry's hand as they followed Griphook to the carts which would lead them to their vaults and just as they sat down they were on their at rate that might of compared to his broom, his first one that was. Jerking forward Harry gripped a hold of the outer rim of the cart as it came to an abrupt halt as Griphook got out of the cart.

"Miss Lovegood please follow me." Griphook bid as he walked up to vault 709, before opening it and allowing the young witch to enter to get what she came for.

* * *

Entering the Vault Luna looked around as she spotted the bag that daddy had described in the letter. Walking over to it she picked it up as she took a peak into it. Looking around Luna noticed that their was two letters, shrunken blanket a gift, the newest addition of _The Quibbler _and a small pouch_._ Taking out the letter that was obviously addressed to her Luna carefully opened it as she scanned the letter.

_My Dearest Little Moonbeam, _

_If you are reading this than I am sad to inform you that I could not put of the_

_interview for_ _the next addition of the quibbler well have an interview from one of_

_our more prominent investors and as such I will not be home for the holidays. I am_

_so terribly sorry that I will not be able to celebrate another wonderful year with_

_you _**_my little moonbeam_**_, but this _interview _is very important to the paper. Now do_

_not fret on where you are going to go for Christmas break, because my dear_

_friend has generously offered to allow you to stay with them and celebrate with_

_them so I want you to be on your best behavior and do what my friend ask of you_

_to do. In this bag is a gift and another letter, I want you to hand the letter over to_

_my friend when you meet them and do not worry they will no what to do and as_

_for the gift it is not to be opened until Christmas morning_. _That means no peaking_

_young lady. I will miss company this holiday my little Moonbeam and I hope you_

_have a wonderful holiday. _

_Love, Daddy_

_PS- the pouch has a little spending money for treats. _

Folding the letter back neatly Luna put the letter back as she pulled out the little pouch and put it into her pocket. Looking around Luna noticed a couple books that she wanted to take out. After making a quick note Luna shrunk the bag and put into her shoulder bag, before stepped out of the room with the money she needed.

"Griphook, could it be possible if you could send this items to Hogwarts?" Luna pleasantly spoke up as she smiled dreamily and hummed under breath.

"Of course Miss Lovegood. Now lets move it we still have to visit Mr. Potter's vault." Griphook hurriedly spoke as he took the note from the witch's hand while they returned to the cart as it jerked forward and stopped when they made to Harry's vault. As Harry got out Luna relaxed as she thought about the letter that she had read just moments ago. She was quiet disappointed that she wouldn't be able to spend time with her daddy during the holidays, but at the same time she was excited that her daddy was able to get the important interview. Turning to the side as she felt a hand lay on her shoulder, Luna smiled at the familiar green eyes of Harry.

"Where did you go Luna? It felt like you were million miles away." Harry tentatively stated as he smiled at the dream-like smile that appeared on Luna's face.

"Oh, nothing to worry about Harry. Are you done?" Luna dreamily replied as she hummed one of her favorite songs.

"Yes, I am done with my business here. Let us leave and enjoy the rest of the day." Harry nervously replied as held onto the side when the cart jerked forward. Shaking his head Harry laughed at his nervousness as he knew that Luna was not the one to judge. Slipping his free hand around Luna's shoulder he held on tight as he enjoyed the peaceful calm that seemed to surround them.

* * *

Stepping out of the doors of Gringotts Wizarding Bank Harry and Luna walked down the steps. As Harry looked around he wondered where they should go first, and what would be a great place to visit. Harry knew that Luna wanted to go shopping and he had to admit he too had to do some shopping, before they left Hogwarts, for Christmas break.

"Luna, what would you like to do first?" Harry questioned as he halted at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, well" Luna said smiling at him. "I think that we should buy are gifts first, so that we can get it over with and enjoy the rest of the day." Luna hummed in a thoughtful. "Maybe we could stop at stores on the way that catch our interest."

"That sounds brilliant Luna..." Harry exclaimed as he laughed heartily while he continued to stare at Luna. She never cease to amaze him and whenever he was around her he felt lighter, as if all this weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Harry do you think we could stop by the junk shop for a while." Luna hummed as she looked to her left.

"That is okay with me I have to visit Gambol and Japes so I can get something for the twins. I kind of owe them one." Harry blushed as he remember why he owed the Weasley twins.

"The Gambol and Japes?" Luna turned her curious eyes on Harry, causing Harry to squirm in the place that he was standing.

"Um, yes... it is err... a joke shop that they like going to, but if you do not want to go." Harry hurriedly answered as he did not want to ruin the day.

"Mmmm... no that sounds like it will be enjoyable." Luna stated without blinking.

"Oh, good...then let us be on are way..." Harry stated as he linked hands Luna and walked down to the stores talking about who they needed to shop for and what they thought the specific person might like. Coming to an halt Harry opened the door as he held it open for Luna only to allow it to shut after he entered after. He had completely forgotten what this store was like since he hadn't been in it in a while and was amazed by the volume in the store. Compared to outside this place was like circus as there seemed to be never ending nose going inside as the products seemed to come to life. Looking towards Luna, Harry was very relieved as she seemed to enjoyed the sights that were around her as her eyes brightened at each object.

"Do you like this place Luna?" Harry spoke up as he looked in Luna's direction.

"It has quiet a few interesting objects."Luna whispered as she scanned the room.

"Hmm... Yes I suppose so, I will only be minute Luna I just have to pick up Fred and George's gift and then we can leave." Harry squeezed Luna's hand before heading to the desk to pick up his gift that he had ordered by mail. Stepping up to the desk he waited for the person behind the cashier to serve him.

"Hello, Sir can I help you?" The clerk asked not really paying attention to who he was serving.

"Yes, I per-ordered a double-box kit of jokes..." Harry calmly replied.

"Name" hurriedly replied.

"Harry Potter." Harry sighed as he watch the clerks head to snap up and become more interested in what was going on around her.

"Oh, wait one moment Mr. Potter I will go get you package." the clerk said sweetly as she went to the back to get the package not believing her luck that she had met Harry Potter. Finding the package she picked it up as she walked back to the front room all the while thinking of what she could do to keep Mister Potter here in the shop for a while longer. As she stopped in her track she finally noticed this girl standing next to Mister Potter who was chatting with him very excitedly as she entwined her hands with his as they leaned in close together. They where the perfect picture of a cute magical couple, but who knew that the-boy-who-lived was seeing someone. Walking forward the clerk put down on the counter a little two hard, which startled the pair as they broke from their conversation.

"And how much will that be Ma'am?" Harry firmly stated as he was peeved with the lady for interrupting his conversation with Luna.

"Five Galleons." The clerk curtly stated as she watched Harry Potter place the galleons on the counter which she swiped up and placed in the register.

"Do you want a bag for your purchase." The clerk ask in an pleasant tone.

"No thank you, I think that I will just shrink and put it in my bag." Harry replied as he pulled his wand out and shrunk it, before placing it into his school bag that he had brought along with him that day.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" The clerk asked hoping to stall Harry Potter.

"No, thank you." Harry curtly replied as he Luna's hand and made haste for the door.

* * *

Exiting the shop Harry winced. That had not been one of his good experience, but at least Luna didn't seemed phased by how the clerk seemed to act.

"So Luna, lets head to the Junk Shop." Harry suggested as he loosen his grip on Luna's arm as he cradled it while they walked to the Junk Shop. "By the way Luna, I was wondering why you wanted to go to the Junk shop?" Harry question after a very pregnant silence that had surrounded them while they moved through the crowed.

"Oh, I enjoy looking all the different objects in the store, and like Daddy says One man's junk is another man's treasure." Luna ethereal tone.

"Mmm... that does make since..." Harry voiced his thoughts as he and Luna neared the Junk shop and opening the door he followed Luna into the shop and stopped dead in his tracks. The place was overloaded with trinkets and gadgets of the lot to the point that he felt that he was overloaded with from all the objects. Pausing Harry stopped in his tracks as he saw something that made him look twice just to make sure that what he was seeing wasn't a figment of his imagination. As he made his way to the shelves he pick up one of the bookends and studied it. Both the book ends had two wolfs, a dog and a deer, but it had a little damage done to ground where it looked like someone chipped the side off.

"Amazing aren't they..."

Jumping, Harry swirled around to come face to face with an elderly man who was inches from him.

"Yes, um... I was wondering if you could tell me how much the bookends are?" Harry questioned as he averted his eyes his eyes after a while of looking into the intense eyes of the elderly man.

"As a matter of a fact I do... It is two galleons, but if you want all six book ends it will be four galleons for the three bookends. Strange really." The elderly man pondered as he peered over his moon shaped spectacles.

"What is strange?" Harry questioned.

"Well the whole time that I have had these bookends in the shop... no one has shone real interest in them, but you. Which now that I think about it I am quiet thankful. So do you want all three of the bookends, or do you want just the one in your arms." As the elderly man peered over his spectacles at the boy in front of him he waited patiently for the boys answer.

"Can I look at them first." Harry questioned after a long period of time as he watched the elderly man smile before going to a door behind the counter and slip into it. As he waited Luna slipped up to his side holding a couple objects one was a wolf, a grim, and a phoenix.

"Have you found anything Harry?" Luna inquired as she shifted the objects in her hands making sure as not to drop them.

"As a matter of fact I think I have found a greatest gift for Remus." Harry smiled as he slipped his hand into Luna's empty hand.

"It does look perfect for Professor Lupin." Luna remarked as she hummed under her breath while she looked around the room. This place had to been one her favorite shop since she was a little girl and had come here with her mother.

"Ah... good you are still here." The elderly man stepped back up with the other two bookends. "If you would follow me up too the counter so I can add up your purchases and you can pay for them." The elderly man lead the two costumers to the counters as he watched one of his favorite costumer place her stuff on on the counter.

"So who would like to go first."

"Oh um... She can go first... I would like to look at the bookends for a bit, before paying for that. Is that ok Luna?" Harry finished his statement as looked to Luna to see if that was ok with her.

"That sounds find Harry." Luna pleasantly replied as she turned to the elderly man Mr. Waltors and handed him her purchases.

As Harry looked at the three bookends he started to noticed that they all had the same damage on them that look like a small part had been chipped off and as he turned it over he noticed faded writing on the bottom of the book ends. Other than those two things he really like them and knew that these would be the perfect gift for Remus and Sirius, and it would allow him to keep one as well. Looking up he noticed that Luna was done with her purchase and that the elderly man was waiting to help him.

"So, young man are you going to buy the bookends?" Mr. Waltors asked in a friendly voice.

"Yes, I think that I will." Harry pleasantly answered as he handed them over to the elderly man.

"Would you like them put in a bag and or shrunk and put in a box?"

"I think that I would like them shrunk and put in box thank you..." Harry stated as he pulled out four galleons from his bag and handed them over to the elderly man as he watched him put the bookends in their separate box and then shrunk the three boxes before handing them over to him.

"I hope you have a good day Ms. Luna, and you too Mr. Potter." Mr. Waltors smiled as he watched the couple leave his store, with only Mr. Potter looking back when he called him by his last name.

* * *

As Harry and Luna made it out of the story he and she talked about where they should go next as he had felt accelerated and excited about spending more time with Luna. As Luna and he made it from store to store they laughed and talked about everything and nothing. By the time they had made there way to Hogsmeade a couple hours had already past and they had finished all their shopping along with getting know some new things about each other.

"Harry.." Luna spoke... "didn't you comment to Ginny and Dean that we would try to meet up with for a butterbeer?"

"Yes, I did... Unless you wish to head back to Hogwarts." Harry hurriedly replied as he was becoming quiet tired himself.

"No.. I think that I would like to take a break and enjoy some refreshments." Luna softly replied as she took Harry's hand and dragged him off in the direction of The Three Broomsticks, as they neared their destination Harry laughed at Luna's excitement and her cheerful personality made him feel light hearted. As he stepped forward and opened the door for Luna as they made there way in.

"Harry, Luna over here..." Ginny shouted from her spot across from Dean hoping that Harry didn't notice her older brother Ron and his_ 'date'_ as she got up and moved to where she was sitting next to Dean. She watched as Luna and Harry made their way towards the table completely missing Ron waving at Harry. Luna looked peaceful and content with Harry as Harry seemed to be less burdened.

"Hi Ginny." Harry spoke up as he allowed Luna to sit down first before sitting down himself. "How was your day?"

"Amazing, Harry. How was your day?" Ginny grinned as she watched Harry take Luna's hand without even looking at her dearest friend.

"I had a wonderful time, and I hope that Luna did too." Harry turned to Luna as he finished his last words.

"I enjoyed myself eminently and I am sad to see the day end." Luna smiled. "By the way Ginny it looks like I will be spending Christmas with one of daddies friends, so I am not sure if we will see each other this Christmas, but maybe we can give each other our gifts early."

"No that is ok... We do not know where you will be staying maybe we will be staying close enough to swap gifts and if not we can do it when we get back to school." Ginny smiled as she watched her brother in the conner of her eye. From the looks of it he did not look to happy, but whatever it was she did not know, nor did she care at the moment.

Turning back to Luna and Harry, Ginny continued to converse with them about their day and what they did. She found out that they had traveled to Gringotts, then went to Fred and George's favorite joke shop, and continued to Luna's favorite shop. After that they had made their way to each story taking their time as they looked around and they had spent a good amount time in the pet store where they had observed the snakes, cats and owls.

"Harry was having a very heated discussion with one of the snakes." Luna piped up as Harry turned a interesting shade of Red. "It was quiet interesting thing to observed."

"It must have been... I almost forgot that Harry could speak to snakes." Ginny giggled as she only paused to order a butterbeer for herself and a pumpkin pastry.

"Is there anything else I can get for you." The waiter asked as she eyed the children who where conversing with each other. They were most likely from Hogwarts on a double date.

"No thank you..." Harry spoke up as he continued talking with Dean and Ginny.

The waitress soon left and returned shortly with four butterbeers, two pastries and two chocolate frogs, before leaving again.

"So did anything unexpected happen with you Ginny?" Luna asked out of the blue.

"No not that I can say..." Ginny started as she went into what Dean and her had done today while they enjoyed their afternoon snack.

As Harry looked up, he groaned at what he saw.

"Well it looks like we better leave, or we might miss our ride back to the school." Harry stood up and place a couple galleons on the table, before helping Luna out of her seat. He could not believe that two hours had passed so quickly.

"Then let us move..." Ginny stated as she got up and started moving to the door as she made sure that she was on Luna's side while Dean hurried up after them catching up and taking Ginny's hand as they made their way to the carriages.

Pulling back Harry and Luna took the end as he allowed Ginny and Dean to take the lead.

"I had a wonderful time Luna and I hope that we can do this again.." Harry pleasantly stated as he took Luna's hand into his swinging it back and forth between their bodies. As he neared the carriages dread entered his heart as he felt sadden that the day was over. Stopping when his hand jerked back he looked back to find Luna standing their in the snow.

"I enjoy myself too Harry." Luna whispered as she smiled at Harry.

Harry grinned widen if that were even possible as he leaned closer and caught Luna's lips in a tender kiss that seemed to last forever. As they broke apart Harry leaned his forehead against Luna's smiling as he hugged her close to him.

"As much as I enjoy holding you Luna I believe that it is time that we go and get into the carriages, before Ginny comes and drags us off by our ears." Harry whispered as he turned back holding Luna a little closer, as they made their way to the carriage he thought of all the wonderful things that had happened lately.

Opening the carriage door Harry helped Luna up into the carriage, before entering himself just in time for the carriage to jerk forward as they made their way back to Hogwarts. Harry smiled as he listened to the girls talks as he wrapped his arm around Luna's waist as he pulled her closer to himself.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES **

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

I would first like to thank everyone for putting my story on alert, or fav.

**Alert:** Addax, Arkenstone007, BLOODY ROSE DIPPED IN SUGER, CRaZY TeDDy, Commedia, DeathDefier25, Eloisa Skywalker, Fibinaci, Flowersarepretty89, Gara-the-American-EroSennin, Gensosaga18, Gray Zell, Ignotus Serpens, Ilko Skevuld, Kazama Kazuma, King of Vaypouria, Kitsunegan, Koolchamp, Liljean15690, Lord Retro, M4xZ3r0, MRjmb30, Marauder5097, McMllnchrstn, Monica Ryan, , Ninpha, Paul Groats, RathalosSlayer, Remenis9, Romulus Magnus, S.D. Blum, Serenity Slytherin, Serpent91, Shalk Zailackar, Snapehater, Striker1346, The Gallant Ranger, Translucent Darkness, Vellouette, android181, arantxabarrera, atom-of-ice, banryuwielder244, chaosprophet, desslok69, edd-ot, junebug2, klmck1990, mathmans, phantombrick, rfknives, scyther85, selenepotter, sitruc1986, skowler, slimbobo3, staralinga, starsky19, txblubell, williams-hun

**Fav:** Babaloo, Buffyxenaman, Coacalin, Eloisa Skywalker, Gasanechi, IkarusCazadores, King of Vaypouria, McMllnchrstn, MeadGohac, NotaPunk, Number27, SilverMichaels, The PhantomHokage, Time Force Red, Zephyr of the Shadows, android181, banryuwielder244, heinermaier, klmck1990, lizh12795, mathmans, moonpower02, petites sorcieres, rowenra, txblubell, willy357

If I have missed someone I am sorry....  
I would also like to thank everyone who have reviewed my story as I enjoy reading what you think about the story so far.

**CHAPTERS 1-3:** 8,863 **WORDS WITHOUT SUMMARY AND AUTHOR NOTES**

* * *

Who should **Hermione** be with?**  
A. Ron: **3**  
B. Cormac: **1**  
C. Neville: **6 -Is in the lead**  
D. Krum: **4**  
E. other: **2**  
(current Hogwarts Student) :** Sean, and OC are the suggestions that have been given.

* * *

**Lovegood**, **Mrs. (d. circa 1990):** _Married to the editor of The Quibbler, mother of Luna, who says she was 'a quite extraordinary witch' who liked to experiment. Killed when one of her spells went badly wrong; Luna, who saw the accident happen, was 9 years old at the time (OP38). Mrs. Lovegood looked something like her daughter (DH21)._ This is the only information that I could get on Luna's mother. It did not say who her family was before she was married to Mr Xenophilius Lovegood. Nor did it say if she was a muggleborn, halfblood, and Pureblood. So I am going to make that part up.

Here is a map of Diagon ally alley from HPL: .  
I tried to make the walk around as close to map as possible  
**  
HARRY POTTER MONEY****:** 1 Galleon 17 Sickles 493 Knuts.  
**1. Gold Galleon:** about 10 dollors**, **more or less US7.33  
**2. Silver Sickle:** about US0.43  
**3. Bronze Knut: **0.01

* * *

~ I found a **beta**:Mukuro Meki to help me with the story.

I hope you enjoy chapter three and I will be working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Please keep on voting on who you want Hermione to be with and if any question comes up I will try to answer them to the best of my ability.  
Hugs, Laura-shi


	6. Going home, or Away

**Title:** A Dance to Remember  
**Author:** Laura-Shi  
**Beta: **Mukuro Meki**  
E-Mail:** You can reach me at  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** M (will become M)  
**Feedback:** You can reach me at  
**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling who is amazing author and while I write this chapter I will remind you I that I gain nothing from this other than my own sanity back with the lack of nagging.  
**Summary:** This based of the quote from the 6th book Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and it is where Harry had asked Luna out and in Chapter 15th. I want to see what would happen if he didn't get jealous over Ginny.  
**Category: **M/F Heterosexual relationship

* * *

**Sorry this is not an update.** I needed to change Remus's partners name and a couple things. I am working on the next chapter as we speak it is just taking a while to get it going. By the way I thought I had change Remus's part name the first time, but apparently I hadn't sorry. It's Juliano

* * *

"_You could've taken anyone!" Said Ron in Disbelief over dinner. "Anyone! And you Choose Loony Lovegood?" (Pg. 312)  


* * *

_  
Packing away her clothes Luna was humming under her breath as she continued grabbing from the disorganized pile on her bed and fold the clothes, before placing them in her trunk. She was careful to put everything in its place. Her long blond hair was pulled back and away from her head with a most peculiar scrunchy, it seemed to have many radishes on it. Looking around you could tell just by sight that Luna had a very unique way of organizing her things in her area and in her trunk.

Luna looked around to make sure that everything was in order. After that she made sure that her clothes for tomorrow were set out for and that her day pack was ready with the gift for her father's friend safely tucked away. Smiling, Luna took a final look around feeling very pleased with her work as she slammed the the top of her truck, before locking it with a special spell. Although most people found her odd and even a little crazy Luna was quiet sane she just saw things in a different light, after all as her mother said _**'just because you cannot find something in a book does not mean that the object or creature is not real'**_ and she had taken her mother's words to heart as she explored her surrounding trying to find new creatures and objects that no one else had ever heard of. She knew that, that was one of the reasons why she constantly teased by not only her school mates, but by her house mates as well. And although she did act like it did bother her she would have had to have a heart of stone to not feel pain from some of the taunts.

Turning around, Luna's heart sank as she saw one of her tormentors that she had not been getting along with for a long time. Sighing she pulled up her mask as she waited for Barbie and her Barbettes to say something irrelevant to her as they tried to look smart. Sometimes she wondered how some of these girls got into Ravenclaw; which was suppose to be the house of wit and cleverness and yet all she could really see in the girls that stood before her sneering as they mimicked their leader was a total lack there of. But then again maybe she wasn't the one talk as she had often heard people question why she was put into Ravenclaw. Although in her opinion everyone seemed to show a little bit of every house even if they would not admit it.

"So Loony how you doing..." Sneered Cho as she looked at the dreamy looking girl. She and her friends would often sit up and try to figure out how such an eccentric girl like her was allowed into Hogwarts much less into Ravenclaw. In their opinion she was not the smartest person to enter their house and they resented her for her odd behavior as it reflected on them. Looking at the girl, Cho became angered as all she got was a dreamy look from the weird girl who just stared at her with her abnormally large eyes.

"Well no help Loony..."

"Oh hello, Cho... I should warn you there has been more sightings of Narggles around and you should be extra careful otherwise they will get you and mess with your mind." Luna passed the baffled girls as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the room she had purposely left out that although Narggles excised they could not mess with someone's mind. It was impossible as Narggles where a part of the Mistletoe itself and although Narggles could cause dizziness they couldn't really do anything else.

She had her reasons for how she acted and although some of the creatures she sprouted about seemed erratic that didn't mean that they didn't exist all together and as her mom had always told her. 'Although the book holds the facts do not always place your beliefs on what it holds.' Smiling she forgot of Cho and her friends as they did not faze her anymore and at the moment she had more pleasant thoughts to think of. Such as all the time she had been spending with Harry recently and all the wonderful times that they had shared. Harry had been the first friend other than Ginny, Fred and George that she could remember, but at the same time he was more than just a friend. What that more part was she did not know at the current time, all she really knew was that when she was around him it felt as if many blue-spotted Butterflies where fluttering around in her stomach.

Walking down the fifth corridor, Luna hmmed under her breath as she made her way to the great hall. She was slightly saddened that she was going to be leaving tomorrow and could not spend more time with Harry, but at the same time she was happy to spend time with her father's friend and she hoped that he liked the gift she picked out for him. Though not knowing who it was made picking out the gift very hard though she believed that she picked the right gift for him.

So deep in thought was she that she didn't notice the boy walk up to her until he had pulled her back by her waist and covered her eyes with his other hand.

"Hey Guess who."

Luna stilled as a smile played across her lips and the voice waffled through her ears.

"Professor Snape?" Luna teased.

"Professor Snape." Squawked Harry as he turned Luna to face him only to see the amusement dance in her eyes.

"And just what are we doing with Professor Snape? I do believe that you are my Girl. Not his." Harry caught on as he teased Luna right back. Over the last couple days he had learned that Luna had a slightly twisted humor in his opinion.

"Oh nothing to important, Harry."

"Well in that case I would like to ask if I could escort you to your table for this evening meal and maybe have a walk around the Quidditch pitch, before curfew." Harry ginned as he slid his hand into Luna's as his heart warmed at the smile that graced her face. It was strange, but every time he was around Luna lately his heart started pounding so loud it sounded like a heard of hippogriffs running across a field.

"So Harry are you going Home for Christmas this year?" Luna turned to Harry as she couldn't stop smiling at his latest comment.

"No... I am spending it with one of my father's friends this year, but not with my family." Harry paused as he thought of the best way to explain his family to Luna without letting on too much.

"Oh, maybe we can sit next to each other on the train ride home. I too will be staying with one my father's friends for the holidays."

"Really that sound brilliant." Harry grinned as he opened the door not once letting go of Luna's hand.

"Well here we are." Harry narrowed his eyes as he made his way so he and Luna were standing in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

"How about we meet outside of the great hall for are walk." Luna dreamily replied as she lean forward giving Harry a small peck on the cheek.

"I would like that." Harry returned the kiss, but instead of Luna's cheek he planted right on her lips. He reluctantly let go as he finally noticed that people were staring. Shrugging his shoulders he pulled out a chair for Luna at the Ravenclaw table, before he went to find one at his own.

Sitting down, Harry ignored the stares he was getting as he started to pile the food onto his plate.

"Harry... I see that relationship with Luna is going great."

Looking up, Harry grinned at Ginny who was sitting next to Dean.

"Great. It has been going just great." Harry grinned and for the first time he felt happy to speak to someone who was not questioning his choices and answers.

Digging in Harry had to admit that this week was turning out to be greatest week in his life so far and the only thing that saddened him was that it would soon end. Tomorrow he would be heading to Grimmauld Place to spend Christmas with Sirius, the Weasleys, and Remus. He was really excited to see his godfather again and he truly was excited about this. After last year at the ministry he had thought that he had lost his godfather the only one who was close enough to be a father to him, but when Sirius had walked into Dumbledore's office with scratches on him he had almost jumped Sirius and cried because of the Joy. Sirius had yet to tell him how he had survived, but he did not care to know the story as of yet and was happy that he had not lost his godfather as he had thought.

Looking up he saw Luna walk passed as she winked lightly, before heading for the doors. Grinning he hurried up as he finished his food before he got up and hurried after Luna leaving a bunch of confused people behind him.

* * *

Stepping out of the dark room he noticed at first that Luna was not in sight and as he looked around He frowned thinking that maybe he had come to soon, or maybe she was using the loo. Harry finally spotted Luna and as he found her his eyes darkened when he noticed who she was talking. Stepping forward he saw the pair break up as Luna smiled at him, which he returned although a little shakily.

"Professor." Harry nodded his head.

"I am sorry to interrupt Mr. Potter, but it seems that Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you about important matters." Severus straighten up as he observed how Luna took a hold of his hand in soothing manner. "That is after you get back from your walk with Miss Lovegood. So I would suggest that you hurry off and not squander your time with Miss Lovegood." Straitening Severus turned to Luna who was still smiling as he felt his lip curl upward. "Miss Lovegood I was told to give this to you." Severus pulled out a letter from his pocket as he handed it over to Miss Lovegood who graciously took it."

"Thank you Professor . I wish a good night." Luna smiled up at one of her favorite Professors.

"Indeed as I you Miss Lovegood. Good Day Potter and do not dawdle too long the Headmaster is a busy man." With that said, Severus was off with a swish of his robes as he thought of what Miss Lovegood and he spoken of, before Potter had entered the scene.

Turning to Luna, Harry thought of what he walked in on, as he looked at Luna he shrugged he really did not care at the moment all he wanted to do was enjoy his time with her, before he had to go speak with the Headmaster.

"So are you ready, Luna." Harry hmmed as he grinned.

"Yes I am." Luna placed her hand in Harry's as he escorted her out the door. They completely missed the figure in the corner angrily glaring at the couple.

* * *

Smiling, Luna stepped out of Ravenclaw as she grinned at the site in front of her. There was Harry leaning against the wall across from the entrance to Ravenclaw as he shifted he school bag and making sure that his owl was comfortable in her cage.

"Hello Harry."

Watching, Luna stifled her laughter as Harry jumped before grinning.

"Hello Luna. How is your day so far." Harry grinned at his own foolishness as Hedwig hooted at the jostle of her cage while she peeked one eye open to look around, before closing them again.

"It is wonderful, but I do think we best be off otherwise we will miss the train ride home." Luna pleasantly hummed as she approached Harry. "Might I carry Hedwig for you Harry?" Luna inquired as he watch a range of motion flutter across Harry's face, before he nodded his head as he handed her the cage.

"Now be careful not swing the cage, Hedwig does not like that and often will show her displeasure towards me once we are alone." Harry cautioned Luna as she nodded to him. She slowly lowed the cage as she rearranged her bag so she did not have to hold onto it before picking the cage again with her right hand so that she could Harry hand with her left.

Grabbing their own trunks Luna and Harry made there way down to the train station as they kept mostly to there selves thinking of the long winter break and not looking forward to it anymore after the last couple of days. When they did arrive at the train station, Harry grabbed Luna's trunk and hauled it up, before he grabbed his own. They then went into the process of finding themselves a compartment that was private and that gave them alone time away from their friends.

Entering the room Harry first made sure that Hedwig was set up for the ride and would be as comfortable as possible. He then made sure that the trunks were in place before flopping down into the seat next to Luna as he grinned widely while he took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Alone at last..."Harry paused allowing his thoughts to carry him away. "Well that is until our friends find us."

"Yes that is true... I do hope to see Fred and George, before I leave..." Luna smiled as she hummed under her breath.

"Really, well let us hope that you meet up with them..." Harry half-heartily spoke up as he shifted in his seat. "By the way I am not sure that I asked you this, but where will you be spending the winter break with?"

"I will be spending them with one of daddies friends..." Luna blinked as she smiled up at Harry leaning her head against Harry's shoulder.

"That sounds pleasant..."Harry tried to come up with the words...

"Yes and you will be spending time with your father's friends right..."

"Err... yes and I most likely will be spending some time with Ron and his family..." Harry kissed Luna's head as his lips lingered for longer than necessary.

"That sounds delightful... I wish I could spend time with my godfather... but at last I will be spending time with one of daddy's friends so it should be a new experience." Luna snuggled up to Harry enjoying the warmth.

"If you do not mind me asking why are you not spending the winter holiday's with your father..." Harry shifted uncomfortably as he hoped that she did not take it the wrong way.

"Oh..." Luna paused for a minute. "Daddy has very important business for the Quibbler that can not be put off."

"Another article..." Harry asked as he had some of the articles especially the interviews which were sometimes interesting.

"Yes... daddy is interviewing someone important for our paper." Luna replied in a matter of fact tone.

"So you will be spending time with Ron... as well... I should warn you although he thinks he is funny he does say some some hurtful things." Luna gazed at Harry as she watched him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yes... I am aware of that..." Harry felt slightly unnerved by Luna's forwardness of stating the truth.

Just as Harry was to remark that he had started to ignore what his friend said the compartment door swung wide open as Fred and George entered and shut the doors behind them after doing a few quick spells. The commotion had caused Hedwig to jerk awake as she hooted agitatedly at the new comers.

"Oh sorry..."  
"Hedwig..."

The twins sat down as they apologized to the ruffled owl who hooted one last time as she clicked her beak, before settling down.

"Sorry to rush..."  
"In on you Luna Dear..."  
"But we could not stand another..."  
"Minute of Ronnikins and his ..."  
"New girlfriend..."

Harry grinned at his friends as he watched them from his seat. He slipped his arm around Luna's waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"That is okay... we were just talking about what we were going to do this winter break..." Luna smiled at her long time friends.

"And what are you and Harry going to do...?" Fred grinned as he watched his fictive kin little sister from where he sat.

"Well I am spending winter break with one of daddy's friends and Harry is spending it with you and his dad's friends." Luna relaxed against Harry as she watched George and Fred's eyes become serious as they annualized Harry, before gaining that sparkle. She felt sorry for Harry who was most likely going to be interrogated by the twins.

"I see that rumors are not fake... has our little Harry gained himself a girlfriend in our little Luna.." George teased his friend who blushed slightly, before straitening up.

"Yes, as a matter of face I am dating Luna..." Harry looked straight at Fred and George not blinking once.

"Well then congratulations is in order..." Fred leaned back against the seat as he smirked lightly at his friend. He knew that deep under that Gryffindor was a inner Slytherin just like he and his brother who had almost been sorted into that house as well. Harry defiantly was resourceful when needed to be, but he also was brave and loyal.

"So what did Ron do to drive you from the compartment...?" Harry looked at the twins who rolled their eyes upwards.

"I am afraid that Ron was being typical of himself and he sprouting off about something we do not tolerate and if we had not left soon we would of lost it." George tensed as he eyed Luna under his eyes trying not to make it noticeable to his little sister and giving the hint to Harry at the same time.

Harry's eyes widen, before they darken as he took the hint from George and he most likely suspected that Luna had caught onto the hint as well as she was not as spacey as others thought she was.

"I see well as long as he does not go off about that something in front of me then we will be fine..." Harry breathed deeply as he tried to remain calm.

"Well now that you know why we left... I think we should also tell you that Ginny and Dean were there in the same room and Ginny was able to show Ron her displeasure of his topic." Fred and George stated union as their eyes twinkled at the memory.

"You will have to show that to me later." Harry smirked as he recalled how good Ginny was at the boogy bat hex.

"Hmm... will I hope that Ginny didn't hurt him that bad..." Luna absently commented.

"Oh do not worry Luna... she didn't hurt him too much..." Fred shared a smirk with George and Harry.  
"Yes I do believe that Ronnie-kins should be more worried about mum..."  
"Who will give him a earful after hearing..."  
"Why Ginny hexed him..."  
"Into next year..."

"Yes... your mother does have a unique way of getting her point across and her displeasure..." Luna smiled at the twins who winced at the memory of their mother's temper.

"Why Luna you are quiet correct about that..."  
"And at least..."  
"This time.."  
"We will not be the ones..."  
"Who will be..."  
"Shown her displeasure..."

As Harry and Luna continued to talk with Fred and George during the ride they were surprised when they heard the warning bell that they would be arriving at their stop soon. As Luna got ready she paused as she turned to the twins.

"I forgot to ask you... would you like to swap gift now, or later.." Luna paused as she tilted her head to side as she waited for the answer.

"How about later as we do not have your gift put all the way together..." Fred swung his bag over her shoulder.

"Harry, Luna would you like me to shrink your trunks?... so they are not as heavy and noticeable..." George questions as he started the movements and words at Harry and Luna nodded their heads.

"Now all you have to do is say a certain password... what would like...?" Fred stopped as he turned to the two in front of him.

Pausing, Harry thought for a bit as his eyes lit up when Luna whispered a good password into his ear. As he looked over to his head.

"We would like to have it be Neo Marauders tribe..." Harry shared a smirk with Fred and George as they finished the spells and handed the miniature trunks.

"Now when you want them to shrink you will have to say Neo tribe...They are only connected to your signature and anyone you want to connect with the trunk otherwise no one will be able to get in. If you want them to return to normal you have to say Neo Marauders tribe." Fred smirked as he opened the doors to the compartment as he walked out with Luna, Harry and his brother.

As Luna held onto Hedwig's cage she held onto Harry's free hand as they swung them back and forth. While they made their way through the train and into the pick up area Harry felt disappointment swarm him as he knew that he would not see Luna for the next two weeks. Squeezing her hand hand he walked through the area as he continued to interact with Fred and George, while looking for either Remus or Sirius who would be in his dog form as they still needed to do the trial to prove his godfathers innocences.

Grinning he spotted Remus speaking with a lighter haired male across the train station and then he choked as he spotted Mrs. Weasley scolding Ron quiet loudly As he nudge Fred and George as he pointed to their mom as they laughed at the scene of Ginny grinning like the cat who caught the canary and Ron whose face was red most likely from embarrassment.

As they came closer they could hear bits and pieces of Molly's lecture to Ron. 'Of all the nerve...' and 'Harry has the right to date who ever he wants and you should be a good friend and support him...' it was quiet interesting to hear.

As he turned to Luna he smiled sadly as he kissed her cheek.

"Would you like me to stay with you... until we find out who you will be staying with..." Harry smiled down at Luna who shook her head.

"You do not have to... I will be fine on my own..."

"I would hope so Luna as you will be coming home with both Harry and I..." Remus stepped up as he let go of his lover's hand. His grinned widen as the two lovebird jumped as they turned to him a little startled their faces slightly red in Luna's case and a red that would make a Weasley proud in Harry's case.

Harry's eyes lit up as he grin widen as the news hit home. Luna would be spending winter break with the Weasleys, his godfather, Remus and him... this was great.

"It is good to see you again Little Moon ray..." Remus's companion step forward to stand next to Remus as he took his lover's hand.

"It is good to see you to Godfather Juliano..." Luna smiled at one of her Godfathers.

"Now I think that it is time to head back home so you can unpack and eat something..." Remus smiled down at Juliano who nodded. He had been excited when Juliano had stated that Luna would spending winter break with him and when Sirius had offered to allow Luna and Romulus some rooms at Grimmauld place he had not stopped grinning.

"Well hello Luna dear... I was very happy to hear that you would be spending winter holidays with us this year. Now I think that it is time for us to head back... Oh and it is good to see you to Harry dear..." Molly smiled at Luna and then at Harry who had yet to let go of Luna's hand. She started to usher her children to the car as Luna and Harry went with Remus, and Juliano to another car that was parked next to Molly's and Arthur's car.

Harry could not stop grinning as the holidays just seemed to look better and better as the time went by.

**

* * *

~AUTHOR NOTES~**

**CHARACTER'S OC NAME:  
JULIANO: LUNA'S GODFATHER.  
The boy's name Juliano **_**\j(u)-lia-no\**_** is a variant of Julian (Greek), and the meaning of Juliano is "Jove's child".**

**UPDATE: 7/15/2009:** Sorry that this took me a while to put the updated version. Once again I want thank my beta for helping with my story.

**To all of My faithful readers here is the next chapter.  
**I know that Luna sound a little crule in this story, but in this story the reason she tends to fase in an out as it looks like in the books is because of a gift that she inheirits from her mother, but that is all I am going to say about this. As for the meeting and the stroll it will come up in the next couple chapters, do not worry about it at the moment it will be mentioned.

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK WITH THE STORY.  
THANK YOU TO THE THOSE WHO HAS ADD MY STORY TO THEIR FAV. OR ALERTS**

**

* * *

REVIEWERS****:** AAMRNluver16, ann1981, APRIL26, Arkenstone007, BLOODY ROSE DIPPED IN SUGER, Buffyxenaman, CelticHeiressFiona,Cheese lover Tobi, CMurk, Eloisa Skywalker, Fibinaci, Fire From Above, Gasanechi, Hakkyou no Yami, IkarusCazadores, jenstarfire, jessica, Jessie Bishop, KaosNekoVampire, King of Vaypouria, MeadGohac, McMllnchrstn, moonpower02, Mr. NinjaGuy, NotaPunk, petites sorcieres, phantombrick, raggedywings, Raigeki Ookami, selenepotter, Serpent91, Shibichibi, Silo666, Snapehater, TheDon1023, The PhantomHokage, T SIG, Vellouette, VampireLover101, Very good, wizmage

**Alert (84)****:** OssieBossie, odnarb, tankersley1, Vampireotaku, Ravenclaw-Girl28, NightOwl1107, endlessthirst, MartinDeShade,phantom-willow217, ShadowReaper613, Horsegrad13, wizmage,Hakkyou no Yami,badluck-ngprod, moon cutie, starwarsjunkie110292, Jessie Bishop, Wyvern Ryder, rattakresch, KJMorse, Dagmara B. Wojtczak, Raigeki Ookami, Anthony Van Leuvan, Kumori Shadow Kage, Addax, arantxabarrera, Arkenstone007, atom-of-ice, banryuwielder244, BLOODY ROSE DIPPED IN SUGER, chaosprophet, Cheese lover Tobi, Commedia,desslok69, edd-ot,Eloisa Skywalker, Fibinaci, Flowersarepretty89, Gara-the-American-EroSennin, Gensosaga18, Gray Zell, Ignotus Serpens, Ilko Skevuld, junebug2, Kazama Shin,King of Vaypouria,Kitsunegan,klmck1990,Koolchamp,Liljean15690,Lord Retro,M4xZ3r0,Marauder5097,mathmans,McMllnchrstn,Monica Ryan,,MRjmb30,Ninpha,Paul Grots, phantombrick, RathalosSlayer, Remenis9, rfknives, Romulus Magnus, scyther85, selenepotter, Serenity Slytherin, Serpent91, Shalk Zailackar, Silo666, sitruc1986, skowler, slimbobo3, Snapehater, staralinga, starsky19, Striker1346, The Gallant Ranger, Translucent Darkness, txblubell, Vellouette, williams-hun

**Fav. (35)****:** banryuwielder244, Buffyxenaman, Coacalin, DeathDefier25, Eloisa Skywalker, endlessthirst, Gasanechi, Hakkyou no Yami, heinermaier, IkarusCazadores, King of Vaypouria, klmck1990, mathmans, McMllnchrstn, MeadGohac, moonpower02, NightOwl1107, NotaPunk, Number27, odnarb, petites sorcieres, Raigeki Ookami, Ravenclaw-Girl28, rowenra, Serpent91, Silo666, SilverMichaels, Snapehater, starwarsjunkie110292, tankersley1, The PhantomHokage, Time Force Red, txblubell, willy357, Zephyr of the Shadows

**The Total of hits****:** 14,059  
**Community****:** Defiant Potter, Enjoyable Stories Made Easy to find, Fantasy land, GaratheAmericanEroSennin's favorites, Harry and Luna, Kingdom of Fandoms, Korrd's Favorites, lizh12795 favorite in progress stories, M2J's Archive of FanFiction Highlights, My Archive Guarded by the Green Fire and the Golden Light, TDK psp C2 list, The choises we make Tina123 Favorite's

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU... FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS... I WILL TRY TO ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS IN LATER CHAPTERS. IF I LEFT YOUR NAME OUT I AM SORRY. ;)

**

* * *

QUICK QUESTIONS:  
King of Vaypouria: conversion figures in GBP (£)... British money from english money- This is an estimate and I hope that this helps**

**HARRY POTTER MONEY: 1 Galleon 17 Sickles 493 Knuts.**

**1. Gold Galleon: about 10 dollors, more or less US7.33 :** 10 dollors to 6.08702 GBP  
**2. Silver Sickle: about US0 .43:** .43 to 0.261741 GBP  
**3. Bronze Knut: 0.01:** 0.01 to 0.006087 GBP

**CHAPTERS 1-3:** 8,863 (REPOSTED)  
**CHAPTER 4:** 4,201: WORDS WITHOUT SUMMARY AND AUTHOR NOTES-** This has yet to be revised, or edited when I have it edited I will put it up once again.**

**

* * *

Who should Hermione be with?  
A. Ron: 3  
B. Cormac: 1  
C. Neville: 10 -Is in the lead  
D. Krum: 6  
E. other: 2  
(current Hogwarts Student) : Sean, and OC are the suggestions that have been given.**

**Ouch... I feel sorry for Cormac... he is even less popular than Ron if that is possible. ; D Anyways ****Neville**** is still in the lead followed by ****Krum****. I have still not choosen who Hermione will be with, but from the looks it wont be Ron.**

**

* * *

Before I leave let us give a warm welcome to Hephaestion who was my ocs... As you can tell he is one of Luna's godfathers.**

**Once again I would like to thank my beta for all their hard work on fixing up my story.  
Hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter of**

**A Dance to Remember **

**Laura-Shi**

**I just Celebrated my birthday so see this as my gift to you for all the support and reviews, alerts, and favorites. ~ THANKS AGAIN : **_**JUNE 25  
10/31/2009**_-HAPPY HALLOWEEN


	7. Settling in and Siprise for All

**Title:** A Dance to Remember  
**Author:** Laura-Shi  
**Beta: **Mukuro Meki  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** M (will become M)  
**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling who is amazing author and while I write this chapter I will remind you I that I gain nothing from this other than my own sanity back with the lack of nagging.  
**Summary:** This based of the quote from the 6th book Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and it is where Harry had asked Luna out and in Chapter 15th. I want to see what would happen if he didn't get jealous over Ginny.  
**Category: **M/F Heterosexual relationship, slash M/M

* * *

**'Empathize'**  
'thoughts'

* * *

"_You could've taken anyone!" Said Ron in Disbelief over dinner. "Anyone! And you Choose Loony Lovegood?" (Pg. 312)_

* * *

As Harry followed Remus, Luna, and Juliano as he was called up the stairs he could not help but grin like and idiot. Things seemed to be looking up for him as he followed the group through the halls past the rooms that he usually shared with Ron. Or at least that was what he did for the last couple times he had been here and they had both clouded with tension from incident that had happened before he had arrived. Shaking out of his thoughts he tried to think more positively about this time and at the moment even the infamous **'Mrs. Black'** would not ruin his time here.

"Harry you will be staying in one of newly fixed rooms next to Sirius's, while Luna will be next Juliano's and my room during your stay here." Remus said as he turned back to see a slightly spaced out Harry. His grin widen as he watched Harry snap out of his thoughts. Harry really reminded him of Lily when he did that as she also seemed to get lost in her thoughts as well, but usually it was about homework, charms, and how to get back at James.

"Huh...oh why. Not that I mind, but I didn't know that Grimmauld place had that many rooms." Harry stumbled over his words as he tried to compose his thoughts.

"It didn't have that many rooms that were liveable on your first trip here Harry, or your second for that matter. You must remember that the **'Black Family'** is well known for their obsession of the dark arts. It took us a while for us to clean up the rooms and make them wizard and witch friendly, or at least for us." Juliano spoke up for the first time since they arrived. "Thankfully we have one very good **'Black sheep'** that was there to help us with the Progress." Juliano winked as he ducked Remus's hand when he swiped at his head.

"Behave you." Remus sternly addressed his lover his eyes twinkled with mirth was the only indication that he was not annoyed by Juliano's reply.

"Do not mind Juliano, Harry I think that he has been spending too much time in this house. As we all have." Remus paused he warmly smiled at Harry trying to reassure him and calm his nerves.

Harry smirked as he shook his head at the display in front of him, and from what he was learning Juliano, Luna's godfather had a very interesting humor. He felt that he was going to get along just great with him and it was only a bonus that Juliano seemed to make Remus extremely happy from the looks of.

"Its fine Remus. He kind of reminds me of Sirius." Harry grinned as he took notes when Remus's eye lit up when he did fall back to call him Professor. After all Remus had not been their teacher for three years now even though he was one of the best teachers they had.

"Well here we are the rooms." Juliano stopped in front of the first rooms. A painting of very beautiful woman on a swing with long flowing blond hair and light hazel eyes. She was wearing a sundress as she swung back and forth. As he looked to his left, Harry's eyes widen as he saw the shocked expression on Luna's face.

"Luna are you all right?" Harry cautiously questioned Luna as he took his girlfriend's hand. Luna seemed to jump slightly, or maybe it was Harry's imagination as she slowly turned to him and nodded her head with a big smile that made his heart rate speed up. He had never seen her smile so brightly; if that was the correct term for it as it sounded stupid in his head.

"Its Mummy...." Luna eyes glistened as she watched the female smile as she waved, as she smiled her long silver-blond hair moved in the non-existent wind. She only broke contact when to hands graced his shoulders. As she turned to her left she came into contact with the warm blue eyes of her godfather Juliano who squeezed her shoulders and gave a kiss on her left cheek.

"We wanted to make you feel at home Luna, and why I was looking through the vaults I found this picture of your mother done when we were seventeen and I thought that this would be nice to have something that might bring comfort for you." Juliano was cut off when Luna swung her arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you... Uncle Juliano." Luna breathlessly whispered into Juliano's ears as his eyes soften, while he returned the hug whole heartily.

"You're welcome Luna-love. Your welcome.. Only the best for you. Now why don't we check out your room, after all you will be staying here for a while, but first you need to pick out a password." Juliano winked at his goddaughter as he straighten up. "So Luna what would you like."

"I think that I would be most pleased with **Promenade éclairée par la lune**." Luna hummed as Juliano chuckled, while Remus's eyebrows raised and Harry gave the two a bewildered look.

"That is most fitting and excellent choice for a password. Do you not think so Rem." Juliano tossed a playful smile at the Wizard standing next to him.

"Yes... quiet." Remus felt the signs of smile tugging at his lips as he set up the password.

"So let us put your stuff in here Luna-love and then we can stop by Harry's room, before we head down stairs for an afternoon snack, so I suggest that we hurry as I saw one of the red-headed children eying the food and I would like to have a piece of it before it all disappears. "Just wait here Harry and chat with Remus I bet you have a lot to share with your former Professor.

"Err... sure.." Harry got out as Luna and Julian entered the room and the portrait swung close behind them. Sharing a look with Remus, Harry and Remus shook there heads at. Now all they had to do was wait.

As Luna stepped into her temporary room her eyes lit up as she took in all that was around her. The room where deep midnight blue with a nice big bed in the middle with Bluish-black curtains and a bronze bed cover with midnight blue pillows scattered on the bed. On each side there was two doors which she found out after looking into them were a walk in closet with some new clothes she had not seen before and she guessed they were early gift from daddy, or Uncle Juliano.

Luna stepped back into the main part of the bedroom as she ran her fingers across the top of one of the night stands as she looked across to find the wall to have a arch entrance to the windows, with a bench to sit on and bookshelves packed with books, some new that she had yet to read and some familiar. There were two of them with a total of four bookshelves in all and some bronze and midnight blues on the cushioned bench. Taking in the whole room Luna felt her lips twitch as joy and happiness swelled up within her.

Turning around, Luna flung herself into Juliano's arms as she hug him with all her might. She could feel the slight sting of tears as she breathed in deeply trying to stop the tears.

"I take it that you like it Little moonlet." Juliano returned the hug as he enjoyed his time with his god-daughter. He didn't always get that much time with her, and she was growing up so fast. She had a boyfriend for Merlin sakes and he felt that time seemed to move a little to fast for his taste. He still could remember when she was little and he would throw her in the air and catch her and all the while she would giggle and laugh.

"Thank you... Uncle Juliano... I love it." Luna smiled as she looked at her Uncle from under her eyelashes.

"I think that we best join Harry and Remus before they follow their Gryffindor bravery and do something stupid, which with two of them we will be in real trouble." Juliano joked as he took a hold of his god-daughters' re-sized trunk and placed it at the end of the bed.

"Yes... that does seem to be a good idea." Luna smiled as she took a hold of Uncle Juliano's hand and they walked out of her room as she took one last look around it admiring the warm, and comfort she got from it.

Following Juliano out of her room she found Harry and Remus deep in conversation about something doing with defense spells, or some sort she was not quiet sure, as she looked around she could see lights flicker across the floor, walls and ceiling. She would have to check it out later on to see what it could possibly be.

"I see you Gryffindor's are hard at work." Juliano teased Remus as the two Gryffindor's in question heads snapped in their direction their eyes large with a look that reminded Luna of a child getting their hand caught in the cookie jar. It did not bode will for Uncle Juliano and her.

"Well if you Ravenclaws did not take so much time inspecting every detail we Gryffindors would not have try to make small talk." Remus lips curled upward as he teased Juliano back who was still holding his god-daughter's hand. "By the way Luna what did you think of the book shelves..." Remus asked as he was genuinely curious about what she had thought about the room she would be staying in.

"I loved them... Especially the bench where I could sit back and relax, while I read some of the new books that I saw. " Luna hummed as she took notice of the pleased look that passed across Remus's face.

"Good... good I was hoping that you would like it. Now let us drop off Harry's trunk, and visit that old dog before we find half the house disorganization." Remus continued to smile as he lead the way stopping in front of a picture of James and Lily who were arguing about something, or another.

"Harry..." Remus gently applied pressure to Harry's shoulder as he tried to shake Harry from his shock. "If this painting is too much we can always find another one. It is just that both Sirius and I thought that you would like this. It was done right after you were born, see there is a bassinet in the middle of painting in-between the two chairs. You are in it." Remus pointed to the bassinet as he explained a little about the history of the painting.

"No... I think its brilliant." Harry grin widen as he took his time to look at the picture of his parents "Err... do they always bicker so heatedly."

"Yes... sometimes when I exit out of my room I can hear them going at it like a cat and dog...." a scratchy voice said from behind them as a rusty chuckle followed.

As Harry turned around his smile went from half to full blown as he saw who was in front of him. It was his godfather, or as Remus like to tease Sirius his 'Dog-father.'

"Sirius..." Harry jumped forward as he caught Sirius by surprise in tight hug. After last year and almost loosing Sirius when Bellatrix almost knocked him into Veil at the department of Ministries. Thankfully Remus was there to yank Sirius back just in time.

"Hi Harry it is good to see you too..." Sirius wrapped his arms around his godson as he was thankful that Harry had finally arrived here. Now that the place had a makeover it was less like his mother's place and more his and hopefully Harry's place soon as Wormtail had been caught, and the Ministry actually admitted that they were wrong. Snorting at that thought as the people who ran their government were too pigheaded to ever admit that they were wrong.

"How are you pup?" Sirius ruffled Harry's already ruffled hair as he laughed when Harry struggled to get away from him.

"Sirius..." Harry hissed. "Not in front everyone."

"Come now Sirius let go of Harry... he still needs to put his things away and see his new room." Remus shook his head at Padfoot's actions. No matter how old Sirius got he never would fully grow up. Although he was pleased to see Sirius so playful and happy as he had not seen him like that in a long time.

Before Sirius could reply the shrieking range down the hall causing everyone except for Luna to cover their ears to deafen the noise.

"FLITH, SCUM....BLOOD TRAITORS."

'YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN RID OF HER YET..." Harry yelled over the shrieks of Mrs. Walburga Black a painting that always went off on the horror of all them being here. She was an old woman with yellow skin that stretched taut when she was screamed, which was usually all the time.

"NO UNFORTANTLEY. NOTHING SEEMS TO WORK AND WE HAVE TRIED EVERYTHING. EVEN IN DEATH THAT BLASTED WOMEN GOES OUT OF HER WAY TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE." Sirius glowered as he though of his **'mother' **and the fact nothing seemed to work.

"Why not use paint remover." Luna spoke up as she relaxed.

Sirius stopped as he looked to his left to find this lovely fared woman who had radish earrings, and her wand tucked behind her ear. She look quiet endearing and he concluded that she was Juliano's god-daughter.

"WHAT IS PAINT REMOVER?" Sirius questioned as he strained his ears when the shrieking stopped. "Finally that wretched woman... Now what is this paint remover."

Harry paused as he thought over Luna's idea and his eyes lit up.

"Luna that is brilliant..." Harry turned to Sirius and Remus as he explained what paint remover was and how it work. He watched as Sirius's eyes lit with glee and he reminded him of a child in a candy shop.

"We will look into that wont we Moony..."Sirius swung his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Now Harry let me give you a grand tour of your room."

Leading the group into the room he hummed happily he looked forward to getting some of this **'Paint Removal'** and having a little **'talk'** with his mother about what he thought about her.

"So Harry let us check out your room." Sirius stopped in front of the picture of James and Lily. It had taken a long time and a lot of called in favors to get the pictures of Luna's mother and Harry's parents, but he had done it. He watched as Harry's eyes lit up at the sight of his parents as he stood there for a bit, before turning to him and surprising him with a huge hug.

"So pup I guess that you like it." Sirius joked lightly.

Harry didn't speak as he nodded his head, too caught up in the emotions and he had yet to see the inside of the room.

"What do you want the password to be?" Sirius whisper as he looked back to see Remus pull Luna into a one-armed side hug as he joked with her. He looked extremely comfortable with Luna and Juliano as they conversed.

Harry paused as he thought of what he wanted for his password to be. He wanted it to be something hard to guess, but easy to remember. He also wanted something symbolic, but what could he choose. Then it came to his as he remembered a conversation that he had with Professor Dumbledore in his first year.

**"Vestri Pectus pectoris Votum."** Harry confidently replied as Sirius smiled knowingly before he lead Harry into his room. It was Crimson and gold, much to amusement of Harry himself as he looked around to find a balcony with to book shelves next to the windows. Walking forward he checked the two doors which lead into a closet and a bathroom that reminded him of the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. His bed was huge and had black drapes with Crimson, black and a pearl color pillows on them. To the left of the bed on the other side was where the bathroom, and closet was and as he turned around the entrance was facing him. On the right was a desk and to left was to book shelves and a comfortable chair to sit in and read. As he stopped looking around he put up Hedwig's stand on the left side of his bed, before standing back and nodding. It might not be next the window, but it would work.

"I am guessing you like it pup." Sirius tried to act casual as he shifted from foot to foot.

"I think it is brilliant." Harry's grinned widen as he hugged Sirius for the umpteenth time. He grabbed a hold of his trunk and pulled it into the closet with Sirius help as he grabbed a couple books, quills, and ink before he placed them on the desk as he grinned feeling that this Christmas would be the best Christmas that he had ever experienced.

"I am glad that you are here pup... it very lonely here during the school year." Sirius engulfed his god-son in a tight embrace.

"I am glad to be here too Sirius and I have much to share with you." Harry grinned into Sirius's hair as he felt Sirius's arms tighten.

They both stayed that way for what seemed like hours while in fact it was mere minutes that passed by, before someone tapped on the side of the wall.

"Can we come in now, or do you two still need sometime..." Remus's voice echoed from the other side of the door as both Harry and Sirius looked, before they parted.

"Of course Moony come on in..." Sirius joked as he relaxed against the bed post. He watched as Remus lead Luna in who was carrying Hedwig carefully as to not jolt her as she made her way to the stand and carefully placed her on it as Hedwig hooted giving Luna a nip of affection as Luna slipped some Owl treats the snowy owl.

"Lovely room you have here Harry." Luna hummed as she stroked Hedwig.

"Yes it is very nice isn't it." Harry couldn't stop smiling as he received a lively smile in return.

"As much as enjoying this eye-tearing moment here cub I believe that is time that we better start heading down stairs for dinner, before Molly comes looking for us." Sirius winced as if he was remembering something disagreeable. He looked like a chasten puppy which caused most of the group to burst in to gales of laughter with Sirius glaring at them with his hand folded across his chest which caused them to laugh harder.

"Oh, Padfoot we are not laughing at you. If you could just see yourself right now you too would be laughing along with us." Remus chuckled as he watched his long time friend. "Well Harry, Luna let us go join everyone done stairs for dinner. I am quiet sure that dinner should be ready."

Swinging his arm around Harry's should Remus grin widen as Juliano took his god-daughter's hand as they lead the kids out of Harry's room. Sirius soon joined them as he chattered with Harry catching up with his god-son. Things seemed to be looking up this year with Juliano here, and his little cub and Juliano's cub here he felt a whole lot lighter.

As Harry looked around he took in his surroundings as he watched the people around the table interact with each other. Next to him on his left was Luna, while on his right was Sirius who was sitting next to this female who was dress reminded of Professor Snape, but a little more pleasing to say the least. She had dark hair with blue streaks in her hair and was currently smirking in Sirius direction as if she was indulging him. Her blues eyes dance with a mischievous glint that clearly told him that she was up to something. She was simply dressed in chain pants with a shirt that had the words **_'OMG YOU ARE GOING TO TALK TO ME AREN'T YOU'_** which caused Harry laugh lightly. This woman had to be some character to keep Sirius attention like she was, especially with the multiple piercings he thought were wicked. As he turned back to his thoughts he looked to Remus to see what he was doing as he smiled at the sight it was amusing in option to say the least.

Remus was sitting next to Juliano as his eyes lit up at some joke that was muffled from his hearing, while Juliano was right next to Luna. As he took a bite he watched Ron argue with Fred and George who seemed to be taking great amusement out of Ron's frustration. Tonks was debating with Kingsley, while Bill and Charlie seemed to be catching up with their parents. There were some people he did not know and others he had met in his last stay.

Shaking his head he thought of all the things that had happened in the last couple of weeks. He had asked Luna to Slughorn's party, argued with Ron, gone to the party with Luna, kissed her when he dropped her off, asked Luna out, argued with Ron again visited Hogsmead and Diagon alley with Luna, met up with Dean and Ginny, returned to Hogwarts, packed the rest of his stuff, went to bed, walked and spent his ride with Luna and later Fred and George.

Rubbing his forehead, Harry made a note to speak to Ron, as much as Ron was acting like a git at the moment he still was one of his first friends and he wanted that to stay that way. Harry watched Ron's face turned red he winced and decided to wait until Ron had cooled down from whatever had ticked him off this time. He did not know if it would help, but he had to try to make Ron understand at least a little.

"What do you think Harry?" Luna's voice broke through his train of thought.

"Huh? Oh that sounds good..." Harry felt as if he was in a dazed as he looked Luna in the eye as he tried to think of what he just agreed to. He was once broken out of his thoughts by Remus laughter and Sirius barking laugh that seemed to surround him.

"Oh cub... do you even know what you agreed to just now..." Remus tittered as he watched Harry's face change to one from outraged to slightly embarrassed.

"Well yes...uh no not really... I am sorry Luna." Harry felt his ear heat up as he shot a look at Sirius and his friend who were tittering behind their hands trying to be discreet.

"I was inquiring if you would like to join me, and Uncle Juliano in library for desert and tea." Luna smiled as she hummed while Harry turned a light shade of red.

"That would sound great, Luna." Harry stated after a while of trying to calm down his nerves.

"Well then children let us leave for the room, Molly thanks for dinner but I do believe that I need to have a talk with Harry here." Sirius held a mischievous look in his eyes as he swung his arm around Harry shoulder and pulled him up in a one-sided hug. As he stopped next to Luna's chair he let Harry go for a moment to hold his hand out for Harry's special friend. His pup was growing up to fast and as she took it Sirius laughed as he grabbed Harry in half-heated arm lock and held Luna close as he lead the way while Juliano, Remus and Jessa followed him shaking their heads. It almost felt like old times.

* * *

Author Notes:

I would like to first thank my _**beta **_Mukuro Meki for helping and for you READERS for taking your time to read this story. I hope that enjoy

**Favorite:(58) **alex2395, Arieva LeFly, Babaloo, banryuwielder244, Buffyxenaman, cannislupus, Coacalin, Dark Lord Moridin, darksideofthehearth, DeathDefier25, DeathStars, dpeterso, ema neslaf, endlessthirst, Equestrian1992, Gasanechi, Hakkyou no Yami, Hakkyou no Yami, heinermaier, IkarusCazadores, james1823, Kali SaDiablo, King of Vaypouria, klmck1990, Luna Potter 2009, Mandolarian Knight, mathmans, MeadGohac, moonpower02, Nevaeh Cullen, NightOwl1107, NotaPunk, Number27, odnarb, petites sorcieres, Raigeki Ookami, Ravenclaw-Girl28, rowenra, sableye, SarahPwnzUall, Scabbers1957, Scabbers2.0, Sere-Hime, shanesdragon, Silo666, SilverMichaels, Snapehater, starwarsjunkie110292, tankersley1, The PhantomHokage, theforgotten13, Time Force Red, VIRUS452, willy357, ZeLuNatic22, Zephyr of the Shadows, Zeppie, Zillahez13, zombiepie  
**Alert:(121) **Addax, ALIJJ, Andrea316, Anthony Van Leuvan, arantxabarrera, Arekanderu, Arieva LeFly, Arkenstone007, atom-of-ice, AzureZephyr, badluck-ngprod, banryuwielder244, beccayrose12,BLOODY ROSE DIPPED IN SUGER,booklover1357, cannislupus, Carma Nightmare, cedeesss, chaosprophet, Cheese lover Tobi, Choas Babe, Commedia, darkness created by sorrow and pain, desslok69, dpeterso, edd-ot, endlessthirst, Equestrian1992, fantasyra, Fibinaci, Flowersarepretty89, Gara-the-American-EroSennin, GeneralZodz, Gensosaga18, Hakkyou no Yami, Harrypotterlover56, hitokiri03, Horsegrad13, hp0912, Icarus1, Idina Malfoy, Ilko Skevuld, ingridmr, IRRISSE, JCO191, Jessie Bishop, junebug2, Kazama Shin, King of Vaypouria, Kitsunegan, KJMorse, klmck1990, Koolchamp, Kumori Shadow Kage, Liljean15690=, LinkOmega, Lord Sake, Luna Potter 2009, M4xZ3r0, Marauder5097, MartinDeShade, Master of Squirrel-Fu, mathmans Monica Ryan,moon cutie, MRjmb30, msmith, MuggleLaVieEnRose, NightOwl1107, Ninpha, odnarb, OsmanAbdi, Paint a story. Write a picture, Parry Otter 351, Paul Grots, phantom-willow217, phantombrick, Raigeki Ookami, RathalosSlayer, rattakresch, Ravenclaw-Girl28, Remenis9, rfknives, Romulus Magnus, SarahPwnzUall, scyther85, selenepotter, Serenity Slytherin, Serpent91, ShadowReaper613, Shalk Zailackar, shanesdragon, Shooter989, Shudo,Shyn ShikyoKokoro, Sigtrygg, Silo666, sitruc1986, skowler, slimbobo3, Snapehater, staralinga, starsky19, starwarsjunkie110292, Striker1346, tankersley1, The Gallant Ranger, TheNowandFutureQueen, Tom Kristal, Translucent Darkness, txblubell, Vampireotaku, Vellouette, walters1, williams-hun Wizard Of Amor, wizmage, Wyvern Ryder, Zelly-Mocha, Zeppie  
**Total of hits:**22,743  
**Community: (14)** Defiant Potter, Dragons Favorites, Enjoyable Stories Made Easy to find, Fantasy land, GaratheAmericanEroSennin's favorites, Harry and Luna, Kingdom of Fandoms, Korrd's Favorites, lizh12795 favorite in progress stories, M2J's Archive of FanFiction Highlights, My Archive Guarded by the Green Fire and the Golden Light, my faviorite on anything, TDK psp C2 list, The choises we make  
**Reviews: (77) T**hank you for all the reviews.

Translation: French to English  
**Promenade éclairée par la lune**: Moonlit Stroll

Translations: Latin to English  
**Vestri Pectus pectoris Votum**: Your Hearts Desire

**Juliano's nick name for Luna:** Little moonlet  
**Sirius's nick name for Harry:** Pup  
**Remus's nick name for Harry: **Cub


End file.
